


Ricking the Routine

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Entricked Fates [3]
Category: Pocket Mortys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swear Words, mentioning of suggested Rick/Morty, upped the rating because of chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Storage Rick is being fed up by his monotonous life. Every day is the same. Always the same annoyingly boring routine. Will ever anything change?





	1. Every Day the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Storage Rick is actually one of my all-time favorite Ricks and I've been wondering what his life must be like. So, this basically just a write down of my head cannons.  
>   
> As always, I don't own RaM or Pocket Mortys, however Steampunk Rick and his Morty are mine (you can have them though. It’s not like they're exclusive…)  
>   
> Edit: This work has been edited now (nothing story relevant, just grammar and spelling errors). Many thanks to the wonderful [Irymia](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10022809/) on FFN for taking the time to correct this story.  
> It’s greatly appreciated.

**  
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
Ricking the Routine **

  
  
  
Storage Rick groaned a little as he stretched his arms over his head and his joints made popping sounds.  
  
He stood behind the counter of the Morty Day Care and was bored – like always.  
Everything was just so dull. His life. His job. There was never any real change.  
  
However, he knew that he should appreciate what he had.  
Sure, he could just quit this job and then he would get reassigned a new one, but everyone on the Citadel knew that getting a job reassignment was always a step down, because each new job you would get would always be worse and more underpaid than your previous one.  
There was just no way to work your way up on the Citadel of Ricks. Either you started big or you remained in the slums.  
  
In that way, the system was shit.  
  
  
He shifted the toothpick from the right to the left corner of his mouth.  
Currently, he wasn't very busy and his eyes roamed over the near vicinity that was in his field of view.  
  
In the distance, you could see a few Ricks with a bunch of Mortys trailing behind them. A green slimy alien walked an Exo-Omega Morty on a leash, as if he was no more than just a simple pet. There were also some Ricks bustling about without a Morty accompanying them. The sight of those had become gradually fewer on the Citadel ever since the Pocket Morty craze had started to break loose.  
  
  
Storage Rick's eyes shifted over to the guard, who had currently shift and stood next to the electrical fence.  
Ever since the time someone broke into the Day Care and stole all the Mortys, the security measures had been stepped up drastically. Even up to this day, the culprit hadn't been found, but Storage Rick had a hunch as to who had done it. Yet he didn't have any proof and therefore wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
He sighed as his eyes wandered and his mind wandered even more. He'd been working here since the place had opened up and just thought about how much it had changed since then.  
  
The work still always stayed the same though… always the same routine…  
  
  
His sight zeroed in on a Rick that was coming directly towards him.  
He had three Mortys in tow – a normal one, one that looked like a pink blob, and one that had the head of a fish instead of a normal human head.  
  
The Rick, who looked no different from your average Rick, came to a stop in front of the counter.  
  
"Welcome to Morty Day Care! What do you want? Store, Withdraw, Bootcamp, or Combine?" Storage Rick droned monotonously.  
  
  
He wasn't like Salesman Rick, who always put on a cheerful façade for the customers, greeting them happily and with a smile all the time. Which didn't mean that Storage Rick wasn't a nice guy or anything. He just didn't show his nice side openly to the outside world most of the time.  
  
He was still a Rick after all. The only things that clearly distinguished him from your average Rick were his clothes, the little goat patch, the toothpick clamped between his lips, the fact that he preferred to scribble notes and formulae on his arm with a ball pen instead on a whiteboard, being less drunk because he didn't drink as much—though it was mostly because his job prohibited drinking during the working hours—being a smoker and the fact that he could talk mostly without stuttering.  
  
Besides, you do eventually get tired of repeating the same sentence over and over again, a few hundred times a day. Each and every day.  
  
  
The other Rick just slapped a ticket that he had just fished out of his lab coat on the counter as an answer.  
  
"Withdraw." He then added finally but didn't look at Storage Rick.  
  
The customer's attention was more focused on his flask now, from which he took one big gulp.  
  
Storage Rick snatched the ticket and looked at the numbers. He put the combination into the search field of his computer and a picture and description showed up.  
  
A V Neck Morty. Owner: Rick G-77.  
  
"Your identification—"  
  
"Godammit! I was here and stored him just yesterday! Dimension G-77!" the customer Rick was furious.  
  
Everyone was pissed off with all this bureaucratic shit—and Storage Rick was so just as much as the next Rick—but it was part of his job. This also hadn't been handled as strictly before the 'great Morty stealing coup'.  
  
Storage Rick went to the back, passing a few of his employed Mortys on the way. They weren't really his Mortys—Storage Rick had in fact never had a Morty of his own—nor were they really employed, but they still worked here. These were Mortys that had been stored but never picked up again, and whose owners hadn't showed up in months. They were clearly abandoned.  
Since they got a roof over their heads and food for free, Storage Rick figured that they could at least help out around the place. At least some of the most useful ones like the Business Mortys, who were sorting through the paperwork, or the Buff Mortys, who would unload and shift around supplies and other stuff.  
  
  
Storage Rick came over to a device that looked like one of those electrical coat racks that you would find at the dry cleaner's.  
  
Mortys were wrapped up in bubble wrapper or under foils, hanging on the rack and being in a sort of cryogenic sleep, while also hooked to life support.  
Rick pushed a button on the machine and the hanging Mortys were rotating on the rack, one after another passing him by till he found the one that he was looking for.  
  
Just to make sure, he checked the numbers on the ticket with the tag that was attached to the V Neck Morty's ear.  
Seeing that it was indeed a match, he pressed another button which awakened the Morty from his sleep before he unhooked him from the life support and the rack and led the slightly disoriented Morty back to the counter to his waiting owner.  
  
Storage Rick would probably never admit it aloud, but he liked things better the way they were before.  
  
Back when catching and collecting Mortys had just started to become a thing, they didn't have that backroom or that machine.  
The Mortys that were stored here were awake and running around in the, by that time, smaller Day Care. They would chat with each other, read magazines or comic books, eat snacks, and they would distract and annoy him.  
  
Sure, it was harder to take care of all the little bastards back then, but in a weird way, he missed it.  
They were keeping him company and even though there were still the working Mortys here, it just wasn't the same anymore.  
  
  
"Here you go." He told the waiting Rick as he led the V Neck Morty through the hatch at the side of the counter.  
  
His voice was still rather monotonous.  
  
"Yeah. 'Kay. Thanks." The other Rick replied with equal lack of emotion in his voice.  
  
He didn't bother with any farewells or even sparing one more glance at Storage Rick as he left with his little entourage of Mortys.  
  
The Morty keeper didn't mind it though. He honestly didn't expect any pleasantries, nor could he say that he was used to anything different than this.  
  
Always the same…  
  
  
  
More time passed, but the business was running rather slow.  
  
Not that you heard Rick complain about it. It was just a little boring when there wasn't much to do.  
That didn't mean that he preferred the days when he was so busy that he couldn't tell up from down anymore.  
  
He nibbled on the spittle-dampened piece of wood in his mouth as he contemplated if he should waste his time doing something more useful than just standing at the counter and waiting for the next customer when another Rick steered in his direction.  
  
This one was hard to overlook, since he was dressed kind of fancy.  
  
  
It was Steampunk Rick and as far as Storage Rick knew, he was still fairly new to this Morty catching thing.  
As such, he only had his Original Steampunk Morty, as well as two other Mortys with him—the last one apparently just freshly caught.  
  
"I want to combine these two." He got straight to the point while pointing at his two caught Mortys, which were of the same type.  
  
He didn't even let Storage Rick say his introductory sentence—not that he'd complain about that.  
Instead, Storage Rick reached underneath the counter and produced a clipboard.  
  
He placed the board, as well as his Morty-shaped pencil, in front of Steampunk Rick and told him to fill out the paper.  
  
"Please, don't forget to pick a reason for combining." He added, seeing, as most Ricks liked to forget to check one of those boxes on the bottom of the document.  
  
It was kind of stupid, but _good ol' bureaucracy_. The only thing that was probably more stupid were the possible reasons listed though.  
  
'Just want a stronger Morty'  
'Two of the same kind annoy me too much'  
'Bored'  
'Don't want to abandon one of them in the wild'  
  
Storage Rick didn't even know why that last one was an option. No one ever picked that one.  
  
  
After the steampunker passed the clipboard back to him, he briefly checked if everything was filled out properly, then threw the sheet of paper on a stack where similar papers already lay.  
  
"This way." He ordered the two twin-like Mortys past the counter and into a small room to the side.  
  
There was a console and a big tank in this room. The tank was filled with green liquid and stuff like skin, hair, and even eyes, as well as other random shit that was also floating inside.  
  
  
Back in the old days, they didn't have a separate room for this thing, but the space got crowded quickly and they had added some extensions to the Day Care over the time. This room was one of them.  
  
"Clothes off." He ordered without even looking at the Mortys.  
  
The two boys looked like they didn't like the idea, but stripped anyways.  
  
  
Storage Rick meanwhile was at the console and inputted the proper settings for the fusion.  
This whole thing was kind of bullshit though. The Rick who had invented this machine was truly a sick old bastard. Who would even come up with such a fucked up idea?  
  
But yeah, whatever.  
  
  
"The underwear, too." Rick said as he saw the boys standing around still wearing their tighty whiteys.  
  
They looked at each other and then, with more reluctance then before, pulled off the last pieces of cloth that covered their bodies.  
  
Rick only rolled his eyes at this behavior.  
By now, he had seen more naked grandsons than he had fucked people in his life and it wasn't such a big deal. It's not like he actually wanted to see them naked. He wasn't one of those Ricks, after all.  
  
Mortyphiles, or whatever the proper term for those creeps was.  
  
  
Whenever he thought about it, his mind would immediately move to the one prime example that frequented the Day Care – Rick C-777, also known as Mysterious Rick.  
  
Storage Rick would bet everything he had that this old bastard was trying to get into his Mortys' pants—or probably was getting in there regularly already.  
  
It was just so obvious—the way in which he talked to his Mortys and how handsy he was with them. Always ruffling through their hair, stroking their cheeks, and kissing their foreheads. It was bordering on completely misplaced affections. And who knows what he was doing with them when no one else was watching.  
  
Generally, what a Rick did with his Morty was only that Rick's business, but raping Mortys was still considered a no go.  
And even though Storage Rick would always feel genuinely bad if he had one of those little bastards owned by that creeper, as long as those Mortys didn't speak up he couldn't really do anything.  
  
So, he kept his mouth shut about it. It wasn't really his business anyways.  
  
  
He watched the two naked Mortys climbing up the ladder and hopping into the tank.  
  
Ignoring the grimacing faces that they made as they saw all the stuff that was floating in the tank from close up, he checked to make sure that the lid was sealed tight before he started the process via the control panel on the console.  
  
The machine started to do its work and the fluid inside the tank began swirling around, getting gradually faster as the Mortys inside the tank got slowly torn into little pieces with a look of true horror on their faces as they realized what was happening to them. The tank looked like a giant blender right now.  
Yet, thankfully, there was no blood as the poor boys' bodies got shredded.  
  
  
To any bystander the sight would look just horrific and gruesome.  
However, Rick just stood with a bored expression, leaning against the wall, legs crossed, and took the time to take a sip from his flask. He didn't look the least bit fazed at the sight, but how could he when he saw this shit at least several times a day?  
  
It wasn't like the Mortys were getting killed or even hurt. The machine merely took their cells apart while the fluid still kept all of those loose parts alive and fine.  
Which meant that all that stuff that still floated inside the tank was very much alive biological matter still.  
That was the stuff that Mortys were made from.  
  
It also explained the lack of blood, since nothing got really damaged throughout the process, just neatly separated.  
  
  
Rick shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the motions inside the tank stopped and the machine proceeded to the next phase.  
  
The fluid began to whirl again, but this time in the opposite direction.  
Slowly, the machine placed the Morty particles together, arranging them into a fitting order and creating an all new Morty.  
As the machine stopped gyrating again, the lid opened and the freshly made Morty crawled out of the tank.  
  
Rick tossed him a clean, yellow towel that he had grabbed from one of the shelves.  
As the Morty was busy drying himself off, the older male also took a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans and passed them to the boy, too.  
  
He didn't really mind the previously worn clothes that were still lying on the floor, nor the now used towel, as one of his employer Mortys was going to clean that up later.  
He also didn't pay any mind to the tank, which had now even more living mass floating in it than before.  
  
It was only natural though. Two Mortys got in and only one Morty came out again, so obviously there would be "leftovers".  
  
  
Naturally the tank also needed some cleaning every once in a while, but the whole process was something that was kept secret.  
  
The truth was that when enough biological mass was gathered inside the tank, they would use it to create more new Mortys.  
Rick would be doing this in the morning, before opening the Day Care.  
  
The Mortys they "produced" here were then usually shipped off and they ended up in small capsules that you could find in the Blips and Chitz machines. This got Morty Inc. some nice money on the side, Rick figured. Too bad he didn't get to see that on his paycheck though.  
  
  
Not wasting any more grumbly thoughts on that, he brought the newly created Morty back to his waiting owner.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a Three Eye Morty." Storage Rick didn't bother faking any enthusiasm that should have come with the sentence.  
  
Not that it was worth it anyways, since Steampunk Rick didn't pay him any attention anymore after getting his newest addition and just up and left without a goodbye or anything.  
  
Storage Rick again didn't try to mind. After all, this was same old routine.  
  
  
  
The day continued slowly like this, Storage Rick taking some more deposits and dishing out withdrawals, before it was finally time to close up.  
  
  
The artificial sunlight on the Citadel had already been turned off and now the streets were only illuminated by lampposts placed here and there, as well as by all the neon lights from clubs and bars that were starting to flare with life now.  
The circular lighting on the ceiling cast a yellow halo in the foyer of the Morty Day Care and stretched barely over the counter.  
  
  
Storage Rick yawned openly and with a look at the clock, decided to call it a day.  
  
"Okay, Squirts. That's it for today." He said to his Mortys.  
  
Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked up at him before going on to make all the preparations for closing up shop.  
The Business Mortys sorted some of the last papers, the Buff Mortys placed the last boxes that they were carrying to their proper spot, and a Robot Morty stopped sorting through the supplies.  
The Guard Rick outside ended his evening shift as the other Guard Rick, who took over for the night shift, exchanged places with him.  
  
Storage Rick locked the door and activated the night security system.  
  
Having turned off the lights, he retreated like the rest of the Mortys to the living section, in the back of the Day Care. This part had also been added on later to the building, and it was also part of the new security measures that Storage Rick had his personal sleeping quarters here.  
It wasn't really a bad thing since he didn't have to pay rent for this place. The job had to come with some benefits after all. If board hadn't been free, he probably would have already left and gotten another job.  
  
He called in the Mortys that were still playing outside, behind the safety of the electronic fence, and also watched the Mortys that returned exhausted from their Bootcamp Training to take a little break and have some dinner and a good night's rest. They were still wounded from their hard training, but Rick wouldn't bother bringing them to the Healing Center until after their training session was completed.  
  
  
He had at least the manners to heal the Mortys before returning them to their owners, unlike other Ricks, who tended to drop off their wounded Mortys to store them at the Day Care, giving absolutely no fucks about the trouble that it caused him. Bloody floors don't clean themselves magically and even though he had Mortys who did that task, he'd rather not have to look after stored Mortys that were mortally wounded and close to death.  
  
  
After Storage Rick and the free running Mortys finished eating dinner in what was practically a mess hall—the Chef Mortys did a good job making a decent meal—everyone was given a bit of free time before it would be time for bed.  
With the exception of the bootcamped Mortys, who still had to finish their last training unit before going they were allowed to sleep.  
  
Storage Rick only bothered to watch TV in the small lounge in the meantime, have a smoke and—finally—have officially a drink: the small sips from his flasks in the backrooms didn't count, and the Mortys were wise enough to keep their traps shut about it.  
  
  
Sometimes some of the Mortys would join him and also watch TV, but other times—like today—they would thankfully leave him alone. It wasn't really that Rick minded their company much. As long as they didn't stop him from his drink, his smoke, or annoy him with stupid commentary, he could really care less.  
  
  
Eventually, he checked the clock and saw that it was already time for lights out, so he got up and made his last round.  
  
He only stepped into the hallway to which all of the bedrooms were connected.  
  
  
Thanks to a bunch of bunkbeds, several Mortys could be placed in one room, but the space grew sparse.  
  
The number of abandoned Mortys was rising steadily and the higher ups—whether it was Morty Inc., the company that employed him, or the Council of Ricks—hadn't made a decision as to what to do with them yet. If it would be up to Rick, he would release them into the wild or just hand them over for the Blips and Chitz Capsule Machines, like the generated Mortys, but he didn't had any say in the matter.  
Though he thought that he should have a say in this, since he was the one who had to take care of them and had to think where to put them when they didn't have any more space left. Just let them go or add more extensions to the Day Care—the options were simple enough. Rick could bet that if any decisions about that were ever made, it would probably be the latter again.  
  
  
The loud chatter that still penetrated the walls despite the late hour reminded Storage Rick again why he was standing here.  
  
"Okay, you little shits! It's bedtime now! I don't give a fuck if you actually sleep or not, but keep it down!"  
  
The noises immediately quieted down after he shouted through the hallway. Rick knew that the Mortys from the Bootcamp would be sleeping like stones—they always did—and the others would probably still quietly chat with each other or silently read comics or play video games on their Nintendo DS until they would finally fall asleep as well. Well, as Rick had said, he didn't really care about that as long as they didn't bother him and still do their jobs properly tomorrow.  
  
Feeling quite tired himself now, he decided to also go to bed.  
  
He went into the small room that he could call his very own bedroom and stripped out of his blue sleeveless button-up shirt, yellow t-shirt, gray-black sneakers, brown slacks, and pink socks. His spittle dampened and thoroughly gnawed toothpick was then flicked into a small wastebasket with such a practiced motion that Rick didn't even had to look where he threw it.  
  
Now, clad only in just his white wife beater and green checked boxer shorts, Rick lay down in his bed.  
Drowsily, he looked at the ceiling of the darkened room and thought about how drab everything was.  
  
  
Every day it was always the same boring routine with barely any change. There was no action he had done today that was any different from the things that he had done the day before.  
  
Sure, Ricks hated surprises, but they also hated routine and while they liked to plan their day out ahead, they also loved to have some excitement and adventures in their lives, and Storage Rick felt no different about that. Yet he was stuck with this lame job at this dull Morty Day Care on the fucking Citadel of Ricks, free of any life-threatening danger from the Galactic Federation or any intergalactic government, but also freed from mind-blowing discoveries and the thrill of adventures.  
He longed for change, he really did, but unfortunately, he was trapped. Trapped like every Rick that came to live on the Citadel, whether they came by choice or were brought here against their will.  
  
  
Just as Rick was about to doze off, the door to his room opened slowly. A small silhouette peeked inside his room and Rick immediately identified it as a Rabbit Morty.  
  
"Rick? Are you still awake?" the lop-eared furry asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah." Rick loudly whispered back. Even though it was dark, he could see how the Morty fidgeted.  
  
With a roll of his eyes—which Morty couldn't see—and a sigh, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"W-well… I couldn't… sleep and I-I thought that—maybe…" the furry boy got quieter the more he spoke till the end of his sentence was nothing more than an indecipherable mumble.  
  
"What do you want, Morty?" the elder asked, getting tired of the mumbling fast.  
  
Rabbit Morty flinched a little since the tone came out a bit harsher than Rick had intended.  
  
"I-I just wanted to ask… if I could maybe… i-if you would let me sleep here?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Storage Rick groaned in annoyance.  
The Morty took it as a sign of rejection and was about to leave the room again when Rick suddenly lifted his blanket and patted the mattress invitingly.  
  
"C'mere." He added.  
  
The furry didn't hesitate and crawled quickly in Rick's bed.  
  
  
The man knew that Mortys were mentally frail little things that were prone to night terrors, whether they stemmed from the gruesome things that the boys encountered on their adventures with their Ricks, from the brutal battles where they were forced to fight against other Mortys, or just the abandonment issues that his charges suffered from. Therefore, he didn't mind the Morty snuggling against him as soon as he was safely settled beneath the covers. The boy's body felt warm—a bit warmer than that of human Mortys—and the fur was soft.  
  
Rick absentmindedly stroked Rabbit Morty's head as the furry boy drifted into a blissful sleep.  
  
  
_One day_ , Rick told himself, one day he would try to make a change. For tonight, though, it would be fine to stick to the routine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there wasn't any change for Storage Rick, but I might write a sequel/second part, where we'll be breaking the habit.  
>   
> Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, as always :)


	2. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally something new happens and it's like nothing that Storage Rick would have ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I had to up the rating for this chapter because it contains Rick/Morty smut. If you don't want that then don't read it please :)  
>   
> AN:  
>   
> Well, someone wanted to see a second chapter and my muse refused to let go of this, too, so here it is!  
> …even though it's probably not what you wanted to see ^_^'  
>   
> 
> 
> BTW, I made some Pocket Mortys screenshot edits (like the one you see as cover art here) while I had been working on this chapter, but there's really no direct relation there… If you wanna see both versions in their full glory, just click [here](https://ramheavenandhell.tumblr.com/post/179277890746/uploading-my-sprite-edits-of-storage-rick-because).

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Ricking the Routine – Chapter 2: A Change**

  
  
  
For Storage Rick today was nothing special. It was just like every other day in his boring and monotonous life.  
He had breakfast with his bunch of abandoned Mortys – they had his favorite, pancakes with maple syrup – and then he operated the Morty Fusion Machine to clean it out by extracting two Mortys from it that he handed over to a Rick who also worked for Morty Inc. and was taking shipments to Blips and Chitz.  
Then he opened up the shop, made sure to give the Mortys instructions so they would work and then let business roll by like usual.  
  
He didn't have any special customers, didn't get to see any new types of Mortys that he hadn't seen yet and didn't receive any new bullshit that he wasn't already used to.  
There was also nothing new or exciting that happened during one of his breaks in which he let a Morty take over the counter so he could exchange his toothpick with a cig. Neither transpired anything unusual at lunchtime.  
  
It was all the same old same old and eventually it was evening again.  
After making sure that, the Mortys knew that it was bedtime and to keep quiet, he dropped off into bed again.  
Today he felt a bit more worn out since the business had been rather busy and straining so it was no surprise that he was sound asleep mere minutes after his head hit the pillows.  
  
  
Rick startled awake by the sound of the door to his room opening.  
Damn him for being such a light sleeper, but in the past, this quality had saved his ass a bunch of times.  
Sleepily, he blinked his eyes in the darkness to make out the silhouette of a Morty – like usual.  
  
In the dark it was a bit harder for him to identify which type of Morty it was since he had no defining features on him that would distinguish him from an average Morty at first glance.  
After scanning the figure carefully, he could see that the t-shirt as well as the hair were a bit darker than it should look like and he was finally able to pinpoint who stood in front of him.  
  
It was a Blue Shirt Morty and not any Blue Shirt, but the one that he got out of the cryogenic sleep today because the pickup was overdue and he hadn't seen that Rick visit the Day Care ever since he deposited his Morty.  
  
Rick wasn't surprised that the boy showed up. It were usually the ones that were new to being abandoned that would approach him on their first night here to find comfort in the presence of a Rick.  
Even though they basically knew that Storage Rick wasn't their Rick, they probably pretended whatever they wanted for the sake of feeling a little better – even if it was only for one night.  
  
Being a good Rick and less of an asshole than most of the others, he easily offered those Mortys the comfort that they sought.  
Therefore, he didn't hesitate to let the approaching Morty crawl in his bed and he also didn't think anything bad when the little guy immediately snuggled into the side of his body.  
  
Rick was ready to fall asleep again despite the restless little fingers that were gliding over his clad chest and stomach. However, when the digits slid underneath his wife beater, pushing the garment up and soft lips came to join them on his warm skin, Rick was suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Hold on there! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he protested as he shoved the hands and face off of his body.  
  
"Don't you like it?" the Morty asked and blinked innocently up at him.  
  
Rick sat up and rubbed with his left hand over his face, looking at the boy through his fingers. "That's not what I asked you, dammit!"  
  
"So you do like it?" the brunet asked in a now hopeful voice.  
  
"As I just said that's n—Hey!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply the boy's hands and lips were back on Rick's skin again.  
  
As the elder tried to push him off again, Morty looked with puppy dog eyes at him and said "I just want to make you feel good~"  
  
At the same time, one of the brunet's hands wandered to Rick's crotch and squeezed him gently.  
Storage Rick groaned at the contact.  
  
Unfortunately, he remembered at this moment that it had been a while since he had been with a woman… or man… or one of the other 50-something genders that existed in the known universe – anything really.  
His job didn't really allow for him to go out and have much fun at least not since those stupid new security measures were in place.  
  
Fuck! If the boy was so eager for this then maybe, he should just let him do whatever he wanted. As he long as he didn't rip or bit Rick's dick off, he could really care less.  
So, with a sigh he gave in and laid back down again.  
  
"Fine, but don't complain afterwards that this traumatized you or that I forced you to do this or such bullcrap."  
  
Not answering verbally, Morty went back to caressing Rick's body with hands and lips.  
He pushed the white tank top all the way up so he could have better access to every inch of Rick's chest and focused his efforts on the older man's nipples.  
  
Rick moaned softly as one sensitive nub was teased by nimble fingers and the other was lavished by a moist tongue. That tongue was quickly replaced by a hot sucking mouth and some teeth who lightly bit him.  
The attention was soon switched from one side to the other as the fingers danced over the moist and erect nipple while the other pebble also got its fair treatment.  
Rick would lie if he said that these ministrations didn't feel good. It made him wonder if this Morty was probably not a virgin anymore unlike most other Mortys.  
  
After both nubs were thoroughly tortured and teased that amazing mouth went southwards. On his descent, he made sure to linger at all of Rick's sensitive spots, kissing and nipping at them and all the while humming gently.  
Yeah, Rick was convinced that this wasn't Morty's first time. He wondered what kind of relationship he actually had with his owner and how in the world that Rick could have been so stupid to just abandon this boy. The Morty clearly had all of Rick's weak spots memorized and that was quite impressive.  
  
It didn't take too long before Morty reached the waistband of Rick's boxer shorts. The boy tugged on the garment and his older lover lifted his hips up dutifully to help pulling the annoying piece of clothing further down. As soon as the cloth slipped over the very obvious bulge, Rick's erection sprang free and bobbed a little back and forth.  
Morty looked hungrily at the meaty pole as all nine inch stood proud and tall right in front of his eyes. Unconsciously the boy licked his lips at the sight and Rick lifted one side of his unibrow – he couldn't remember that anyone ever showed that reaction to seeing his cock.  
  
Without looking away from the impressive erection Morty's right hand reached out and gave the shaft a few massaging strokes. Again, Storage Rick moaned softly from the feeling.  
The boy moved his head a little closer and with a smile, he watched a bead of precum form at the tip. He licked it off with a quick swipe of his tongue.  
Morty shifted his gaze from Rick's member to his eyes now as he gave the tip a little kiss before he let it slip into his mouth and gave a few sucks while his hand still pumped the shaft.  
  
"Oh shit…" Rick moaned.  
  
This really felt unbelievably good and it took all of his self-control to not just thrust his length into that hot wet mouth.  
Still without breaking his gaze Morty continued to suck on the head also adding his tongue now and swirling it around the ridges, teasing the slit every once in a while.  
Eventually the boy wasn't satisfied with just those actions anymore and released the tip from his mouth. Instead, he replaced the hand on the shaft with his tongue as he licked up and down and even paused to suck on the underside of the length.  
The sensation of his still wet tip as it was cooling from the air in the room felt weird in comparison to the hot mouth and tongue on his shaft, but somehow it only added to Rick's pleasure.  
  
After making sure that every inch of the big cock was thoroughly lavished and covered in saliva, Morty went back up to the glans and took it in his mouth again. This time he didn't just stop at the head though as he slowly took in the entire length, teasing every inch with his tongue as he went down.  
Relaxing his throat muscles, the boy didn't stop before his nose touched the bluish-white pubs. He swallowed around the member in his mouth and to his satisfaction heard Rick groan very loudly from that move.  
Then he started to move his head back up till he reached the tip only to go down again and taking all of it back deep into his mouth and the back of his throat. All the while, he swirled his tongue, occasionally lightly grazing his teeth over the skin and adding a hum to cause vibrations to course through the shaft.  
To add even more to Rick's pleasure, he reached down with one hand to cup the wrinkly, hairy balls and slowly started to massage them.  
  
Rick didn't even know anymore what sounds he made nor did he care or try to hold them back as the boy literally fucked his mouth on his cock.  
He had to focus all of his willpower to hold back from just thrusting wildly up into the wet heat.  
Damn, he was getting so close. Just a little bit more…  
  
As if Morty could read his mind, he suddenly stopped his ministrations and pulled his mouth off of his dick again. A string of spittle still connected his lower lip and the head of Rick's straining erection as he looked up at his older lover.  
  
"Rick, please fuck me." Morty said.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Hold on for a second there!"  
  
If the boy wanted to suck his dick that was one thing. But fucking him?  
It's not like you weren't allowed to fuck a Morty if consent was given, but that wasn't really Rick's problem here. He just didn't consider himself to be Morty-sexual and wasn't really into this thing unlike some other Ricks.  
Even though he was as hard as a diamond right now and really wanted to get off, but like this?  
  
"Do we really—I mean isn't it fine like this?" he referred to the blowjob. "I'll even return the favor, if that's what you want."  
  
"I want you to fuck me, Daddy."  
  
Rick growled.  
Fuck.  
Screw this shit!  
Morty-sexual or not if the boy wanted a good fucking then that's what he'd get.  
  
"Wanna ride me, babe? You wanna bounce up and down on my cock?" he asked in a deep and husky voice.  
  
"Hmm~ Yes! I'd love to, Daddy." Morty moaned as he crawled up on his body.  
  
This boy really seemed to have a daddy-kink, but then again so did Rick.  
Morty quickly stripped out of all of his clothes and flung them carelessly in one corner of the room. Rick's eyes wandered hungrily over the exposed flesh despite his better judgment.  
He'd seen Mortys completely naked so often – heck, he saw that daily – and while the boy's body wasn't the most attractive one that he had ever laid eyes on, the sight still seemed to arouse him more. Rick really wondered what was so different this time.  
Maybe it was the flush on his cheeks, the little sheen of sweat that already covered his skin or maybe the proud erection that was bobbing with every movement and was already leaking with precum?  
He couldn't really tell and quite frankly he didn't care.  
  
Morty moved back on top of him and positioned himself so that he was kneeling right above Rick's crotch and reached with one hand down to grip the hard boner.  
Just as the boy guided the tip of the cock to his entrance and was about to sit down on it, Rick stopped him.  
  
"Hey, hey. Not so fast there. As much as I love your eagerness you can't just take me in dry like this."  
  
Even if most of Storage Rick's rational thoughts were out of the window thanks to his arousal, he still had enough mind to think about this.  
So, he reached over to the drawer of his nightstand and produced an unopened tube of lube. Yeah, it was really due that he finally got some action again.  
  
"Lemme prepare you." He offered as he unscrewed the tube.  
  
"If that's what you want." Morty only answered with a mischievous smile.  
  
The boy had seemed about ready to take Rick without any lube or preparation and Rick wondered if he was just so used to getting fucked like this that he didn't mind or if he still was a virgin after all and had no idea how painful it would be to get fucked dry. The old man knew from experience that it's going to hurt like a bitch and he wouldn't put Morty through this even if the boy told him that he wouldn't mind. After all, he wasn't an asshole. He was a better Rick than that.  
Though, right now he didn't know what kind of Rick he was for doing what he was about to do.  
  
After generously lubing up three of his fingers, Rick discarded the tube for now and reached with both hands to Morty's behind.  
One hand found its way on the boy's ass cheek and pulled on it to give his other hand easier access, which immediately wandered to the cleft. The lubed fingertips stroked over the puckered hole for a little bit before the first finger slowly pushed inside.  
Rick was a bit surprised at the lack of resistance as his digit easily slid in all the way up to the knuckle.  
Morty moaned and leaned down till his body was resting on top of the older.  
  
"Nghn~ Feels so good, Rick~"  
  
The boy nuzzled his cheek against his chest and Rick could feel how hot Morty's skin felt against his own. It wasn't only the boy's face though.  
Thanks to their close body contact in this position – every inch of their skin pressed tightly together – Rick could feel all of the heat radiating from the smaller body and it felt like it threatened to consume him.  
Swallowing, he tried to focus back on the task at hand – literally.  
He removed the single finger and slowly shoved it back in again, trying to cover the tightening walls with as much lube as he could in the process. Not too long after, he added a second finger and repeated the motions.  
Carefully he scissored the two digits to open the boy up more.  
  
Morty was moaning and mewling from all of his ministrations, not showing a single sign that he was uncomfortable or in pain.  
God, how were those sounds so damn fucking hot?  
Rick tried to ignore it in favor of continuing his self-imposed assignment. However, when the boy moved his head upwards and started to suck on a really sensitive spot on his neck it became gradually harder for him to just ignore Morty and focus on preparing him.  
He hoped to get a small break from this and crooked his fingers, aiming for the boy's sweet spot.  
  
"Aghn, Rick!" Morty practically screamed and he knew that he had found it.  
  
However, this didn't deter the boy to go back and suckling on his neck, this time on another sensitive area.  
Rick just gave up and added a third finger, trying to get through this process as quickly as he could without unnecessarily hurting Morty.  
Again, he pumped his digits in and out of the boy, twisting them to open him up enough for his huge cock.  
Morty was moving back against him, fucking himself on his fingers in earnest.  
These actions made the boy's erection rub against his own with every movement and Rick thought that he was going to lose his mind.  
  
'C'mon, Rick. Keep it together.' He mentally scolded himself.  
  
He needed to concentrate on finishing preparing Morty.  
Then he could finally fuck the boy and find the sweet release that his body craved so much right now.  
With a last deep thrust of his fingers and stretching out the hole as much as he could, Rick deemed his job done and withdrew his digits completely.  
  
"Okay. I think you're ready for me, baby."  
  
At those words, Morty stopped his actions on Rick's neck – though not without one last hard suck – and lifted himself up again.  
Rick reached for the discarded tube on the bed and unscrewed it again to lube up his cock, but the boy beat him to the punch as he took it right out of his hands.  
  
"Let me do it." He only said and squirted some of the gel-like substance in his hand.  
  
Fine. If the boy wanted to, he wasn't going to argue with that.  
Morty abandoned the tube and warmed the lube in his hand before he went to apply it on Rick's dick. He slathered the shaft with teasing strokes before he moved to massage the head, twisting his wrist while he did so.  
The boy's talented hand drew another round of moans and groans deep from within Rick's throat.  
God, this was really getting too much…  
  
"That's enough, babe. If you don't stop now I'm gonna cum." Rick warned.  
  
Morty stopped teasing the hard dick in his hand and positioned his entrance over it again, guiding the tip towards his puckered hole. Without any interruptions this time, the head slipped in and the boy lowered himself slowly to take more of the length inside him.  
His face didn't reflect any pain or discomfort, just lust and pleasure.  
After he had a little more than half of the cock inside, he just plopped himself down and took the rest in one swoop.  
Rick's hands immediately shot out and harshly grabbed his hips, keeping the boy perfectly in place with an iron grip.  
  
"Fuck! So hot and tight, baby!" he practically shouted.  
  
He tried hard to keep his hips still to let the boy adjust, but Morty didn't make it any easier.  
  
"Oooh! You're so big, Daddy! I love it!" he shouted in complete ecstasy.  
  
By the looks of it, his little charge didn't really need any time for adjustment. He was ready and eager to go.  
So, he loosened his grip on the hips so that the boy had the freedom to move. And move he did.  
Morty lifted himself up only to drop down again. He quickly built up a rhythm, bouncing up and down on Rick's cock.  
  
"Aah! It feels so good, Daddy!" the boy moaned as he rode his older lover enthusiastically.  
  
"Shit! You're so good, babe!" Rick groaned in reply.  
  
The boy rode him hard and with vigor and if Rick still had had doubts about Morty being a virgin then at least now he knew for sure that it wasn't his first ride. He knew exactly what to do, knew exactly how to move to make Rick lose his fucking mind.  
  
Just as his orgasm was getting in close reach, Morty suddenly slowed his pace.  
The boy moved slower up and down on Rick's length, the movement shallower than before until he almost stopped.  
Rick wanted to question what was wrong, but when he looked up at Morty the boy only grinned naughtily at him.  
He had stopped his movements altogether now, sitting on Rick's cock with the hard length deeply buried inside him and only continued slowly rolling his hips.  
  
The little fucking tease!  
Morty was teasing him, knowing full well what he was doing to Rick and even though it still felt heavenly it wasn't enough for him.  
With a loud growl that was more reminiscent of a beast than an actual human being, he toppled the boy over without breaking their connection.  
Since Rick was on top now he didn't hold back anymore and fucked Morty wildly – like an animal in heat – into the mattress.  
  
"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, Daddy!" the boy spurred his lover on.  
  
"Fuck! So good, baby!" Rick groaned loudly in a deep voice.  
  
Again and again he rammed into his smaller lover's ass, feeling the walls tightening around him deliciously with each thrust.  
Without really noticing it, Morty wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for their first kiss. Rick didn't even think about it, his tongue delving quickly into the boy's mouth and tasting and exploring everything that Morty had to offer to him. He moaned inside the boy's mouth at the delicious taste.  
The kiss was as wild as the fucking, all frantic movement, open mouth and running drool. Neither of them minded it though.  
Lack of air made Rick separate himself from the boy's lips again even if everything inside his body protested against it.  
  
He kept plowing into the tight heat until he finally reached his long awaited climax.  
With a filthy groan, Rick emptied his balls deep inside Morty, filling the little hole with his cum to the brim and then some.  
Morty squealed as he felt his lover's semen flooding him. The sensation was enough to also send him over the edge. White thick streaks spurted between their bodies, covering their stomachs and chests in the sticky fluid.  
  
Rick collapsed on top of his smaller lover and it took him a moment to recover before he rolled off of Morty. The boy followed his motion quickly and snuggled into his side again, resting his head on Rick's chest.  
The elder gently ran a shaking hand through the sweaty brown curls, trying to gather his breath and his thoughts after that mind-blowing orgasm.  
  
  
Shit! He knew that he had always complained that he was sick of the same routine every day and that he wanted a change.  
However, he would have never thought that the change would be something like this.  
Even if it wasn't what he had anticipated as he looked down at the already dozing Morty, he thought that it wasn't such a bad change after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not too sound too arrogant, but this piece here is my fucking magnum opus! At least as far as my smut goes…so, please don't expect ever that I could write something better than this because that would be impossible for me.


End file.
